


无题

by RoadFar



Series: 狄仁杰 电影系列 [2]
Category: Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon, 狄仁杰之神都龙王
Genre: M/M, RPF, 林F5, 赵Mark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>脑补的拍片现场的小故事集……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 阻碍我健身的最大障碍

林在《神龙》里的角色是一个医工，相比扮演功夫盖世的第一高手和智勇双全的新时代神探，他的动作戏可要少多了。  
但少归少，要上的时候，吊威亚是不会特别关照谁的。林围观过M和冯的几次动作戏的拍摄，看到他们被吊得死去活来，一场戏拍完大汗淋漓快要累倒，心里也有了危机感，想着自己还是得多做些准备。  
他下载了一套在网上挺有名的健身操，打算自己偷偷躲在房间里练习。把运动饮料放在桌上，椅子拉开，鼠标刚要点到播放按钮上，房门就被敲响了——林差点跪在地上，他抱住电脑屏幕望着门口方向，犹豫了一会儿过去开门。  
是M，他一手拿着剧本一手拿着苹果，苹果凑到了林的面前：“要吃吗？”  
M是来找他对戏的，明天有一场他们的戏，林往后退了几步让M进屋，然后关上了门。  
林接过苹果咬了一口，坐在沙发上正要翻自己的剧本，M指着电脑屏幕问他：“你在跳操吗？”  
林有点尴尬，不过想了想也没啥必要在M面前隐瞒，就点了点头，M接着问他：“你想练到什么程度啊？”  
林望了一眼M露在外面的胳膊，眼神稍微又往他胸口瞟了几眼。房间里暖和，他们都穿得少，M穿着戏里的那些古装看起来轻飘飘的，脱掉衣服倒还挺有料的。林发现M注意到自己的视线，赶忙摇了摇头：“不用练到你这样，我就想锻炼一下身体，我看你们俩拍戏都累得够呛。”  
M耷拉下了眉毛：“是啊，真是好累……”他站起来推了林的背一把，“我和你一起跳吧。”  
林有点摸不到头脑：“啊？不对戏了吗？”  
M苦笑着：“累的时候脑袋里空空的对过的戏都忘光了，还是先加强一下体质吧，正好明天要拍的也是抓boss，我们跳完操的状态大概就差不多了。”  
林有点高兴，有人陪着一起跳总好过自己一个人傻乎乎地对着电脑屏幕跳，更何况还是M。他点了播放键就站到M身后，跟着健身操的节奏准备开始。  
房间并不大，林手长脚长，刚开始热身的动作，他就老是会碰到M。第一下撩到他的肩膀还让M站立不稳了一下，后来M倒也不太在意了，两人就在林的“哎哟不好意思”和M的“呵呵没事啦”交错中这么跳了下去。  
其实从头到尾只有林碰到M，M就没有碰到过林。M虽然站得靠前，但他做一些幅度较大动作的时候也会留心一下林的位置，尽量不碰到他。至于林，他的手指划过M的背脊，隔着衣服触到了他锻炼得恰到好处的肌肉，随着动作绷紧或是放松，像是有吸力一样吸着他的手指。  
林挺喜欢那触感的。  
热身跳了10分钟，林已经出了一身汗，气也喘了起来。这会儿他们两人都跟着视频摆出了侧弓步压腿，腿伸直往下压的瞬间林感觉自己的腿筋都要崩断了，他脚下不稳人往前倒，顺手就扶在了M的大腿上，然后整个人栽了过去。  
M叫了一声，大概是腿筋也被扯了一下，两人摔成了一团，林趴在M身上忙不迭地说：“对不起对不起，我脚滑了一下！”  
他把M拉了起来，手指抚过他的腰，M呼吸时腰腹收缩，似乎能摸到他的心跳。  
健身操的视频没有停，M站起来就接着跳了下去。林的视线从视频渐渐移到了M的背上，他琢磨着，M也会去健身房吗？  
林抬起手搭在了M的背上，轻轻往下滑了一点，M扭头看他：“什么事？”  
“没……没有。”林缩回了手，站了一会儿，拿起吃了几口的苹果和剧本说，“我跳不动了……我去看剧本。”  
他绕过M身后，肩膀蹭到M的身体，他的温度传了过来。林缩起肩膀紧赶了几步走到门口，M叫他：“你等下，你已经跳不动啦？”  
“嗯……太累了，我跳不动了。”  
“要坚持啊……少爷……”  
M的声音还在身后，林头也没回地溜了出去。  
半个小时后林磨磨蹭蹭地啃完了苹果回到自己房间，打开门看见M擦着汗倒在沙发上直喘气，手里拿着刚才他倒的运动饮料倒是喝得不客气。  
“你……全都跳完啦？”  
M虚弱地点头，汗水在他的恤衫上湿出了痕迹，林跑去拿了毛巾丢给他，M露出笑容：“谢谢林少爷。”  
林不好意思，坐在沙发边上挠了挠头：“我不是少爷，是……医工。”  
“那麻烦医工给我……看一下腿好吗？”  
林的脑袋就像上了发条的机器人，一寸寸转向M，半躺着的M在沙发另一头望着他，手指了指自己的大腿内侧：“刚才好像有点拉到。”  
林的手伸了过去，碰到M的裤子，使了一点力摸到他的腿，温热又急切的心跳顺着指尖涌了过来。  
林几乎要生起错觉，他的指尖是不是要烧起来了。  
他站了起来说：“我还是去给你找医生吧。”  
M拉住他的衣服：“林少爷。”  
林心不在焉地点头：“嗯，嗯……你等着，就一会儿。”  
走出房间的时候林特地回头看了看是不是自己的房间，门牌号确实没错。怎么只是多了一个人，就觉得房间里热得坐不住了呢。


	2. 溺水就像……

M敲开林的房门，一脸闷闷不乐。  
“又想跳健身操了吗？”林跑到电脑前正要打开视频，M拉住了他：“不是……明天又要拍水下戏了，我有点……怕啊……”  
林转过头来，脸上挂着乐呵呵：“不怕，记住我教你的水下闭气法，啊。”  
“我很认真跟你说诶。”  
“我也很认真跟你说啊。”  
M冲着林很真诚地眨巴了几下眼睛：“我读剧本的时候就很好奇，这个闭气法到底是什么啊。”  
“呃……”林一时语塞，“用脸盆……练习？”  
M摇了摇头：“我觉得还是浴缸效果更逼真一点。”  
“明天的水深吗？”  
“深……比上次救AB的池子深多了，”M叹了口气，“要泡一天……有点羡慕你啊。”  
林翻出了剧本，和M研究起次日的水中戏份。M要演的是神探跌进了海中，因为全程水下拍摄，势必要憋气好久才能拍到完整的镜头。  
“怕水的神探，真可爱，”林边看边笑，指着某一段剧本给M看，“你看这里，只要你掉到水里我就要把你捞起来，你还要不停挣扎……你怕水吗？”  
“我不怕啊。”  
“那你挣扎得可要真实一点啊。”  
“挣扎起来气就会跑得更快。”M在心里默默思索了一下那种状况，突然鼓起腮帮子抬起头，手在身前胡乱抓着，嘴里发出呜呜的声音。  
林看着他的动作，喷了出来：“我觉得你这个不像溺水要死，倒像是被人强吻。”  
他刚说完M就停住了动作，其实林自己说完也觉得冷了场，耳边只能听见房间里的冰箱毫不在意的静噪声。  
M的手僵在身前，他慢慢抿起嘴唇大气没出地看着林，林也壮着胆子看他，过了会儿他眨了两下眼睛，突然按住M的肩膀凑过去亲他，舌尖只是舔了一下M的嘴唇就缩了回来，林放开M往后退，然后用有点夸张的语调说：“你，你怎么都不挣扎呢！”  
“……因为你太突然了。”  
“不突然怎么叫强吻……”林尴尬地低下头，“那你继续……练吧。”  
林跑出去了，M听见门关上的声音，露出一个无奈的笑容。  
——其实说起来，溺水确实就像被强吻，被水给强吻了嘛。


	3. 温度

其实人人都怕拍水相关的戏。天气凉了，穿着层层叠叠的戏服跳进水里，热量就被一点点地卷走，那时候只觉得冷，冷得浑身都僵硬了，好像关节也都冻住了似的，寒意刺破你的皮肤扎进身体里。  
好不容易从水里出来了，身上的衣服好像有千斤重，淅淅沥沥地滴着水，和皮肤若即若离的时候就觉得像碰到了冰块，每走一步都是一个哆嗦。  
林觉得自己总算是好过M和冯的，他俩还要在水下憋着气拍戏，吊着威压身上捆着铅块被放到几米深的水里，憋气拍完再被拉上来，折腾几个来回人都快成涮羊肉了。  
有一天M拍水戏拍到流鼻血，回去后林问他什么感觉，M说就是耳朵疼，头疼，在水下的时候疼得感觉要炸，憋着的气一点点透光，强大的水压下想吸气又不敢吸，就这样还得分出一部分心来演戏。  
“压力好大，各方面。”M下了如此结语。林暗自庆幸，还好自己不需要钻进水里，只要在摇晃的船上尽力从水中露出脑袋就好。  
但想象和实际操作，总有差别。  
在拍摄场地里有一个大池子，里面搭了一部分船板，下面有装置可以控制甲板翻来翻去。站在摇晃的船板上已经十分不易，边上还有大水龙头喷水模拟海中大风大浪的场景，远看就觉得有些吓人，等站在上面，水龙打开的那一瞬，林只觉得自己像被人狠狠在肚子上揍了一拳，然后就飞了出去。  
——这东西可太吓人了啊！  
林爬起来的时候肚子还在火辣辣的疼，他揉着肚子走到船边上抱住护栏，深呼吸几口看着水龙的方向，等听到说放水他就闭起了眼睛，滚滚洪流劈头盖脑打在他身上，就像无数根鞭子在抽打身体。  
林咬着牙忍着，低下头试着睁开眼睛，看见边上其他人也都竭力忍耐着，还要按照导演的要求偶尔松手，至于被水冲走什么的简直根本就不用演，每个人被打得晕头转向，还要顾着面对摄像机，依着角色的性格做出不同的表情……  
好难啊。  
为了正式开拍的效果好，大家被反反复复冲洗了好多次。衣服湿透就湿透吧，反正下一次还得被水浇一顿，倒是少了从干到湿的那一阵突然刺激，体感渐渐就有点麻木了，只是这么一直被浇着体温也只降没升，哆嗦得根本说不出台词——好在这一段似乎也没什么台词要说。  
只是次数多了，就会有点心生困惑，仿佛什么目标都被冲散了，只剩下自己在这里经受着水的鞭打。  
不知多少次之后终于正式拍了，拍完总算能从那船甲板上下来，林坐在边上，只觉得脑壳子疼得厉害，想起M曾说过“压力好大，各方面”，现在这句话用来套自己身上好像也挺适合的……  
他捂着脑袋，手肘支在自己的膝盖上，垂着头，身上的水还在不停往下滴，冷，疼，累，似乎只剩下了这几个感觉，忍不住就有点鼻子发酸。  
可又不好意思给大家都看到，船上也不是只有他一个演员挨水抽，林把自己眼睛挡了个严实，缩着身体，以为自己大概缩在了一个角落里。  
过了一会儿，有一只温暖的手搭在他的肩膀上，揉了揉，也没说什么话，又轻轻拍抚了几下，便收了回去。  
林知道，那是坐在他旁边的M的手。  
晚上回去休息的时候，林在楼道里转悠着，脚好像自己有了意识，带着他走到M的门口。有点意外，经常会看到的“请勿打扰”没有出现，林犹豫半天，还是敲了门。M跑来开门，一点都不意外的样子让林进屋，林进了房间关上门，还在门口磨蹭了一会儿才走进去。  
“你知道我会来吗？”  
“除了你还会有谁来敲门啊。”  
林点了点头，坐到M示意让他坐下的沙发上，M倒了水给他喝，他接过杯子两只手捧着，抬起眼睛对他说：“谢谢。”  
“哇，好客气诶，”M斜靠在桌子边上，一手撑着桌子，一手端着杯子喝着水，“冷吗，要不要我把温度调高一点。”  
“不用了，我穿很多。”林拽了拽自己身上的衣服，又双手捧好杯子，水是温的，热度透过杯子渗了出来，慢条斯理地在皮肤上纠缠。  
M弯下身体凑近林面前凝视他的眼睛，林往后退了一点说：“干，干嘛啊。”  
M伸出手在林的眼角擦了擦：“九亿少女的梦，要保持住你的帅气啊。”  
他说完就抬起身体，歪着头看着林，看了一会儿就笑了笑，手盖在林的头上，来回揉他的头发，但又小心地不会揉乱。  
M的手真暖和。就连M的房间也显得好像比自己的房间更暖和一点。  
林稍稍坐直了一点身体，这样M的手掌就能多接触他的脑袋一会儿。


	4. 你的声音

“早上好！”   
“早上好……”  
“你睡醒了吗？”  
“应该……大概……醒了。”  
“要出去跑步吗？”  
“好啊，等我……穿一下裤子。”  
“我准备好了，过来敲你门喽？”  
“给我十分钟。……五分钟。”  
“你刚起来？”  
“是啊，我刚穿好裤子……要去刷牙。嗯，等下还要敷个面膜什么的。”  
“早、早上？”  
“你相信啦？”  
“我……”  
“敷面膜就来不及跑步了。”  
“……我已经站在你门口了，快来开门。”  
“什——”  
“快点呀要被人看到了。”  
“你长那么高不能怪我。……进来吧。”  
“你怎么还没穿衣服！”  
“我在自己房间里啊。跟你打电话没办法穿衣服只能穿裤子。”  
“快点……”  
“林少爷今天怎么想起来要跑步啊。”  
“……壮胆。”  
“哎其实我觉得不需要壮胆啊……就是要演出那种怕得要命的感觉来。”  
“嗯……那就不去跑步了。”  
“……啊？”  
“你的床借我躺躺？”  
*  
“你在房间里吗？”  
“在。”  
“按你门铃没反应啊你又开了‘请勿打扰’。”  
“哦……那你过来吧我帮你开门。”  
“你是不是睡觉了？挺晚了。”  
“我还穿着裤子呢。”  
“嗯……那晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
“明天还来跳操吗？”  
“你想跳吗？你又不坚持跳。”  
“我……我跟你一起跳。”  
“我觉得你应该穿着沙陀的衣服跳，不然达不到你要的效果。”  
“那是不是还要戴上头套？”  
“嗯……你可以用毛巾先凑合一下。”  
“会掉下来吧！你会用毛巾编辫子吗？”  
“毛巾是不是太粗了。”  
“用鞋带好了，明天你借我几根鞋带吧，我头上有三根辫子，加起来要九根鞋带。”  
“真的假的……好，好。”  
“……晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
“哎你说导演为什么让沙陀看到女孩子就说不出话呢？”  
“大概这样可以……少写一些台词？”  
“是不是小时候受过什么创伤？”  
“有可能……暗恋邻家的姑娘，扭扭捏捏不敢告白，结果人家跟别人跑了，大受刺激，再也不和姑娘说话了。”  
“这刺激会大到这个程度吗？”  
“也许和性格有关。”  
“我还以为有什么更夸张的原因……”  
“什么原因？”  
“国仇家恨什么的，妈妈死前说不要和女人说话，这世上会对你好的女人只有你妈了。”  
“……怎么听起来有点耳熟。”  
“啊好像……张无忌？”  
“沙陀，背负着灭族的仇恨活着的男人，发誓大仇不报不和女生说话？”  
“和男人说话就没问题。”  
“你是说我吗？”  
“我说狄仁杰。……不对，我说所有男人啦。男人不会害他？”  
“你看过通天帝国吗？”  
“……不说了，说多了都是泪，晚安。”  
“晚安。……还有话要和我说吗？”  
“有啊……”  
“想说什么。”  
“……说梦话给你听。”


	5. 催眠

上完快本节目回来，M和林住的一间屋子。  
“为什么不要和我一队？”M问话的时候林正在和自己身上那团线做的衣服搏斗，听到M的声音他停下了手里的动作。  
他看着M张着嘴没发出声音，想了想又回过头去试着把绕成一团的衣服脱下来。  
M走到他身前坐下，手指勾进他那件外套的线条里往下拉着衣服又说了一遍：“为什么不要和我一队？”  
林动了动嘴，总算憋出几个字：“怕你输了啊。”  
M抬起手到他脑袋上，揉了揉他用定型喷雾做了造型的头发：“你怎么还没比就想着输呢。”  
“因为……”林抬起脑袋想了一下接下去要说的内容，“我玩什么都输了啊，抓卧底被你抓出来了，还被你们一起整了……”  
想起刚才被整蛊的事情，林的眉毛耷拉了下来。  
“你们，都知道吗？整我。”  
“嗯。”M轻轻应了一声，林怅然低下头，视线从M身上扫过，然后就又开始和身上的衣服纠结。  
M看不下去，站起来拉开他用力得都有点发红的手，找到了缠在一起的部分先分开，然后往下拉拉链，帮着林把衣服给脱了下来。  
林穿了一件很花里胡哨的衣服。拉链卫衣，但是几乎所有应该是布料的地方都是用一条条的粗线绳组成的，搭在他身上就像一张巨大的网。这和他以往来上节目的着装风格明显不同，虽然看起来和M的那种大方得体还是有点不太一样，但至少他思考过要打扮一下这件事情了，也算是对别人的节目展现出了他能展现的最大尊重。  
结果今天他还是被选作被整蛊的不二人选，所有人设了圈套让他对催眠信以为真——他还真的信了，虽然躺在两个椅子之间，可还是把身体绷得直直的，按照魔术师的说法，把自己当成一块钢板……胖胖的小杜站在他身上，他是觉得沉重的，但还不停对自己说你是一块钢板你是一块钢板……然后咬着牙硬撑着。  
所有人都把他蒙在鼓里。这是节目的特色卖点，但那是对观看的人来说的。至于被整蛊的自己，那就……  
M微微抬着头看他，林躲开了视线，M伸手到他腰上摸了几下说：“疼不疼？”  
林立刻就点了点头，然后他就后悔了，为什么就这么老实承认了呢？  
M推着他到床边上，催促他趴上去。他说：“帮你揉揉。”说完就要去撩起林的衣服，林拉着背后的衣服和裤子，觉得自己的脸都开始发烫了，他把脸埋在枕头里叫着：“痒，别。”  
M叹口气束手而立，过了会儿又蹲在林边上，凑在他耳边说：“我帮你催眠吧，这样你就不怕痒了。”  
林惊恐地扭头看M，M的表情看起来不像是骗人的。  
“你也会催眠？”  
“我学得快。”  
M拉起林的一只手捏在手心里，直视着他的眼睛对他说：“你走到了一片草地上。草地刚刚修剪过，有一股青草的香味。天空很蓝，你躺在柔软的草地上，呼吸着最新鲜的空气，懒懒伸了个懒腰，慢慢闭上眼睛，”他说到这里的时候林便真的跟着慢慢闭上了眼睛，“现在你感觉到风吹在你的身上，很舒服，就像云从天上飘了下来落在你身上一样，你只感觉到温暖，风卷着你的身体，把你身上的疲累都卷走了。”  
M轻轻撩起林的衣服，帮他在后腰上揉了揉，林的身体其实一直还僵硬着，在他的按揉下才逐渐放松下来。  
好像真的起效了一样，林没感觉痒，只觉得M的手掌心暖暖的，能把他牢固盘结僵化的关节都给融化了。他回想着今天上节目时候绷成铁板的身体，腰背上被按到的每一寸都有疼痛被揉了出来融进了空气里，突然就吸了吸鼻子。  
M立刻又蹲到他面前看他，林睁开眼睛就看到M关切的样子，他又揉搓着林的头发问他：“我揉疼你了？”  
林赶忙摇头。  
M暖呼呼的手盖在林的脸颊上，拇指蹭着他的下眼睑。林觉得眼睛酸酸的，赶快狠狠吸了吸鼻子说：“你揉得可舒服了！”  
M点头“嗯”了一声，他撩起林额前的头发，凑过去亲了一下，便又站起来帮他慢慢揉背。  
一边揉，一边在说：“所有痛感都跟着水分蒸发掉了。一点不剩。”  
林趴在床上，觉得自己这块钢板就一点点被M揉成了面团。


	6. 触

去年在一起拍的戏，经过漫长的后制和准备，终于到了宣传期。  
采访的时候主持人和记者会问有没有什么拍摄时候记忆深刻的事。M闭上眼睛就能看见林做的各种好笑的事情，跳健身操结果逃走，在房间里巴巴等他带晚饭来吃，晚上在他的房间外面转悠，按门铃没声音，就回去打电话让他开门。  
M很有技巧地把这些故事讲给采访者们听，他们都哈哈大笑，就连林自己也会在旁边笑得说不出话。  
M会在大家的狂笑中露出无奈的表情，然后适时撇林一眼。他总是在笑，但是看到M的视线，又会有点躲闪。  
M是个很敏锐的人，他能抓住事物背后的真正原因，哪怕这么做的林自己可能都没有意识到。他讲给采访者的故事里特地去掉了这部分秘密，但他知道自己说出口的时候，林就意识到了这些秘密——他的心情在M面前一览无遗。  
他在碰触M。用手指，用眼神，用呼吸，用视野——用一切他能用的，只要能一直蹭在他身边，但靠得太近，又会觉得自己有些古怪莫名，因而跑掉。  
林就像一团剧烈燃烧的火，出现在M身边的时候，他身上那些扩散的火苗总会伸到M的肩上，热乎乎，急切地希望着被注意，但又飘忽不定，回身要碰的时候，大概已经缩回去了。  
就像火一样没法抓在手里，稍有不慎，就逃之夭夭。  
*  
过了宣传期，开始了下一部戏的拍摄，M和林一路根本就没分开过，因为这次的戏他们也一起演。一样的互相搭档，不一样的性格和关系。  
他们白天在一起拍戏。拍完几组镜头，围坐在导演身边听他说戏，椅子太低，林的腿太长，他曲起腿，膝盖靠在M的腿上。  
房间里光线不太好，两人的腿交织出重重叠叠的影子。M感觉到林的腿轻轻压了过来，布料相互摩擦，布料下的骨和肉缓慢地碰触着对方。  
M从没见过这么胆小的火，林的膝盖带上了温度，过了会儿他就把腿往后缩了缩，但是很快膝盖又倒了过来，试探地磨蹭，紧接着又是逃离。  
M伸直背脊，把腿往外跨了一小步，压住了林的腿，确定他无处可退。林的腿僵直着一动不动，他们就这么靠着听导演说完了戏，接触的位置热得就快要冒烟了。  
收工的时候M装作无意地看了林一眼，林的视线和他的接触，然后就不出所料地迅速逃开，人也转眼消失。  
跑得飞快，M感叹，腿长的优势，这时候体现出来了。  
他回到自己房间，看过明天的剧本就洗澡睡觉。他躺在柔软的床上，望着黑灯瞎火的屋顶，过了会儿听见了开门的声音。一个高高的影子蹑手蹑脚地走到他的床边，望着床上的他说：“我可以开灯吗？”  
M给了林一把房间钥匙，因为他总是要来找他的。M把手伸出被子，身体转向他说：“不要开灯。”  
林大概是没料到这个回答，不知所措地站着，过了会儿才怯怯地开口：“我房间的……空调……好像坏了。好冷。”  
M往里面退了退身体，轻轻拍了几下自己的床说：“过来吧。”  
林开始脱衣服，动作很快，脱到只剩下内裤和恤衫，M拉开被子，林低下头爬到床上，自己把被子放下，然后像一块钢板一样平躺在M边上。M把手臂收回了被子里，手指慢慢握成拳头，很快又展开，他歪着头看目不斜视的林，手指已经找到了他的手，搭在他的手臂上。  
林全身都抖了一下，他的手缓慢地移动着，指尖接触到M的手心。林的手指还凉凉的，M握住他的手，林轻轻挣脱，手指往M的方向滑去，碰到了M的腰，这次轮到M深吸一口气了。  
林朝着M的方向转了个身，侧望着他，身体往前靠了靠，膝盖撞到了M的腿。他有些用力地蹭了几下，手搭在M的腰腹间没敢动，手心渐渐热了起来，他的热量透过了M的皮肤。林看着M呼吸变得都不太顺畅，M叹了口气，伸长了自己的腿勾住林的腿，把他的手拉到自己背后，身体贴了过去，手钻到他的恤衫下面把衣服撩起来，让自己的胸膛和林的紧紧贴在一起。  
林的身体滚烫。就像是一下子烧起来的火，火苗呼呼地扩大着领地，把靠近的所有都吞了进去，不再逃跑，也让靠近的一切无处可逃。幽暗的房间里只有眼睛的位置闪着微光，M的耳边只能听见林的呼吸声，克制的粗重，激昂的不畅。他伸出一只手捂住林的眼睛，林立刻就抱住了他的腰，嘴唇靠了过来，亲吻他。  
他什么都看不见，只是有一下没一下地在M的脸上落下亲吻。M松开捂着眼睛的手扶住林的脸颊，林依然把眼睛闭得死紧，M露出微笑，手指摩挲着林的脖子，凑过去吻他的嘴唇。  
林的手臂猛地箍紧了，沿着M的脊椎上下来回抚摸着，指节落在他的肌肉上，滚烫得几乎要粘连在一起。他弯起膝盖抵在M的大腿上，轻轻摆动着，后膝盖弯被M的腿紧紧勾住，身体里的躁动几乎要撑破皮肤，他的手指扩大了碰触的范围，勾着M的肩胛，抚摸他的手臂，然后落在他胸口，轻轻使力将他压住，让他窒息的吻也终于得以结束。  
M拉近了他的脑袋仔细看着他的眼睛，他亲了一下林的眼皮说：“接下去也都不要哭哦，不然我会觉得很失败的。”  
他能感觉到抱着他的林身体僵硬了一下，但很快他就又低下头开始吻他。林还是闭着眼睛，M伸手到他后脑勺搂紧，他的头发柔软地覆盖在M的手背上，就连发丝间都炽热如火。  
M把被子往上拉了一点，将两人盖得严严实实。火焰没有退路，干脆将自己整个覆盖在了M的身上。  
只要林别哭了就好——这是M闭上眼睛前的最后想法。


	7. 触·续

林伏在M的身上，抱着他的肩膀，有一下没一下地亲他。  
他的嘴唇在哆嗦。其实他全身都在哆嗦，手脚撑在M的身边，不敢把全部力道压在他身上，柔软的床垫给不了多少支撑，似乎分分钟就能让他坠落。  
M伸手勾在他背上把他往下拉，林死死支着自己的膝盖硬是不肯下来。M摸到林的下身，他闷哼一声倒在了M的边上，缩起身体不肯让自己的身体碰到M的身体，不过不大的床上，他又能躲到哪里去呢。  
隔着内裤都能摸到他炽热的血液在手中跳动。林大口喘着气，在黑暗中一动不动地盯着M，M侧过头看他，适应了黑夜的眼睛可以勾画出林的脸，颧骨到下巴的线条爽利又干净，鼻子造出的阴影盖在脸颊上，散乱的头发挡着他的一只眼睛，露出来的另一只眼睛忽闪忽闪。  
M转个身和他面对面，伸手去摸他的眼睛，手指所及都是湿润润的，林拼命地眨眼，M靠过去吻他的嘴唇，舌尖推到他的嘴里，林用力吮吸，一边还吸着鼻子。M一只手勾紧他的脖子，另一只手摸过他的小腹，勾着内裤的边缘，手指滑动着碰触硬起来的阴茎，林的呼吸一下子乱了起来，牙齿咬住M的舌头又很快放开，嘴里只剩下喘息。  
M小声问他：“哭什么。”  
林摇摇头，头发在床单上摩擦出沙沙的声音：“没有。”  
M又说：“初吻吗？”  
林拼命摇头：“不是啦……”  
他终于不再抗拒和M的身体接触，抱住了他的后背，吻他的嘴唇，嘴角，耳根，脖子，轻轻咬着他的喉结，将自己的下身抵住M的下身缓慢地摩擦着，M挑动手指，把两人的内裤都给拽了下来。  
M伸出手包住两人的阴茎，林发出呜呜的声音，M深吸一口气握紧，上下搓弄了几下，林立刻就把脑袋埋在他肩膀上，鼻子里只剩下被他拼命憋着的呜咽声。M揪着他的脖子把他从自己肩上拽下来，然后又是深深的吻，林按着M的肩膀简直要把他按进床单里面，他挺着下半身想要挣脱M的手，腰往下沉压到他两腿间，M便松开手抱住他的后背，光滑的后背仿佛也燃烧了起来，触手所及都是将人紧紧吸住的热度。  
林的手滑过M的胸膛，在他胸口留恋地揉弄了几下，往下滑到他的腰臀上，手指沿着大腿根滑进腹股沟，按住大腿轻轻往两边拉开，这样他能将腰身沉得更低，他硬得发疼的阴茎抵在M的会阴来回磨蹭着，M晃了晃脑袋，这种碰触能让人失神。  
他捧着林的脸颊，嘴唇和他的贴在一起，说话的时候几乎发不出声音，只有气息叩击着林的耳膜：“你想……要……是吗？你是不是想……嗯？”  
林昏昏沉沉地亲他，嘴里的声音和鼻音混杂在一起：“嗯，嗯……想……你。”  
M能理解林的身体顶弄的动作所代表的含义，一旦有了明确的欲望，林也不再退缩，反正黑夜是他最好的屏障，他的皮肤和M的皮肤贴在一起，所有接触的地方都在燃烧。M咬着牙推开林的身体，听见他鼻子里哼出颤抖的鼻音，他也喘着气对林说：“等一下。”  
林依然搂紧了他在他身上上下蹭来蹭去，M试着让自己从他的热度里挣脱出一部分清醒过来，他伸出手摸到床头柜，拉开抽屉一阵乱翻，终于找到了要找的东西。  
他对林说：“你要戴上这个。”  
林茫然地眨眼：“什么？”  
林看不清楚，M叹口气，用牙齿咬着撕开，把小小的橡胶制品用手指拉伸着，摸到林挤在他两腿中间的阴茎拽起来，林倒吸一口气抱紧了他一条手臂，M倒也不以为意，摸索着把套子按在龟头，手指往下撸动着，帮林套好。  
M扭头看了林一眼。他看不出林是不是脸红，或是眼睛红了。他只能听见林拼命忍耐的呼吸声，不过他的心跳得更响，这他没法隐瞒。  
M抿着嘴唇，拉过林的手指含在嘴里，舌头裹着唾液舔舐他的指尖，他尽力忍耐着不发出声音，但他能感觉到林的下半身更硬了。他舔完又拉着林的手指往自己身下拉，摸到自己的尾椎后他咽了口口水说：“还有这个，要先……唔……”  
林手指颤抖着触到入口，试探着挤开绷紧的肌肉往里送，推开层层叠叠的甬道进到深处，轻轻弯曲手指试着扩张。M咬着牙看着林的脸，林嘴唇微微开启，深吸气又缓缓呼出，盯着M的脸目不转睛，眼神的接触像有千斤重。M被他看了会儿就受不了了，闭上眼睛扭过头去，林掰过他的脸咬着他的嘴唇把自己的舌头伸进他的嘴里，四处探寻着他的舌头，一旦找到就紧紧卷住，动作凶狠得让人忘记呼吸。  
林抽回自己的手指，拉开M的腿把自己的阴茎挤了进去。那不太顺利，M的身体还是很紧，这让两人都很难受，M拉着林的手抵在自己的尾椎位置，林试着按压着，过了会儿又握住了M的阴茎用拇指来来回回地摩擦，M的身体终于有了一些松弛，让林可以缓缓进入到深处。  
林的火焰燃烧进了M体内，他们的身体彼此契合，在确定M并没有太大的痛苦后，林开始缓慢地抽出自己的阴茎，再用力插到最深处。他没有使很大的力气，抵着M的股间上下摇动自己的腰部，不是每一次都能蹭到M的G点。M抬起一条腿勾紧林的身体，他闭紧了眼睛忍受着一开始的不适感，在身体逐渐适应后，他也跟着林的节奏动着身体，试图让他的阴茎能多碰到他的敏感点。  
林又开始吻M，他就像是永远吻不够似的，不停吸着M嘴里的津液，舔着他的嘴唇、嘴角、脖子，弄得他浑身都湿漉漉的，也可能是出的汗。他摆动下身的速度并不快，只是每一击都试图顶进最深处，小腹紧紧挤压着M的阴茎，指尖拉动着顶端的皮肤让铃口露了出来，来回摩擦，体内和体外的双重刺激几乎让M无法思考。他只能抱紧了林的身体，手指几乎都要陷进他背上的肌肉里，林的吻依然在他脸上肆意地落下，间或有一两滴凉丝丝的液体掉在M的脸上，偶尔滑到他的嘴边，尝起来咸咸的。  
M试着从被膨胀的快感占满的脑袋里清出一个思考的角落，他张开嘴却只能发出呻吟声，费了好大劲儿才把一句话说完：“你……哭什、么……”  
林摇头，鼻尖蹭过M的脸颊，又有水滴滴在M的脸上，他说：“我没，没有……”  
M把沾着眼泪的舌尖伸到林的嘴里，咸味稍纵即逝，林只顾着含着他的舌头用力吸吮，下半身没停过抽插，摩擦让M在一阵阵的疼痛里精神恍惚，他伸手隔着林的手指握住了自己的阴茎，配合着林的动作上下撸动，力道都给了林的手指，林的手指又贡献了接触，M猜不透林到底会怎么揉弄，他的身体在床单上来回摩擦，直到林发出颤抖的声音。  
他像是憋着什么劲儿，声音哆哆嗦嗦地从嘴里冒出来，贴在M的脖子上，震动他的身体：“别动了，别……动……”他又用了几次劲，顶到深处后抱紧了M的身体，嘴唇含着他的下唇，屏住呼吸用力吮吸M的嘴唇。M感觉头皮发紧，一瞬间似乎有什么要冲破身体，他僵直了身体，阴茎在林的手心里死死顶住，精液几乎都射在了林的手心里，溅射出来的落在两人身体之间，他狼狈又满足地缠紧了林的身体，过了会儿林的身体终于也柔软了下来。  
林松了劲儿，倒在M的边上，搂着他一动不动，过了会儿才把自己阴茎从他身体里拔出来，汗湿的头发贴在他额头，M伸出还在发抖的手帮他撩开露出整个额头，然后他捧着林的脸，从他嘴唇开始往上亲吻，但最后还是吻在他嘴唇上，看到林闭上了眼睛，M也闭紧了眼睛。  
空气里满是两人的味道，让人头晕目眩的味道。M凑到林的颈根部用力呼吸，他的味道热烈地包裹住了M的身体。  
M摸到林的阴茎，林全身抖了一下，M帮他把套子褪了下来，扎紧丢在一旁，又伸手到边上摸到纸巾，塞了一点到林的手心里，等着林帮他擦拭干净身体。林做这些的时候大气都没敢出，手指摸到M的小腹时控制不住地发抖，擦拭流到会阴的体液时，他的手指在M的腹股沟缓缓擦过，就像卷起了身体里的火，让M一瞬间没法呼吸。  
M退缩了一点，林便往前挤一点，手臂搭在他身上，不让他再后退。  
M说：“睡觉了。”  
林点头，只听见头发摩擦过的声音，然后他紧紧贴在M的胸口说：“你好……暖和。”  
M哭笑不得，用额头轻轻撞了林的额头一下说：“你笨啊……”  
林抱住M的身体缩起身体，压着他，盯着他的眼睛，M把他脸轻轻推开，感觉自己的脸烧了起来。  
他对林说：“晚安。”  
林把他的手拉到脸正面，吻了一下他的掌心回答：“晚安。”然后他低下脑袋闭上了眼睛。  
M侧过头看他，弯起手臂揉了揉他的头发，然后拉起已经被两人踢得乱七八糟的被子，好好盖住两人。


	8. 越疗越伤

拍夜戏还要被雨淋，就算是在天气不是很冷的台湾拍戏，那一样是一场灾难。  
收工的时候M接过毛巾挂在脖子上，擦了擦脸和头发，为了角色需要头发又被理成了寸头，存不下什么水，但是毛巾刷过的时候还是有水飞溅起来。  
M想起拍《神龙》的时候做过一个采访，因为《神龙》里大量的水中戏，他又必须演一个怕水的人，所以每天都被水折磨得苦不堪言的他对着镜头说：“想问问导演，下一部如果还我演的话，能不能不要有水？”  
结果还没到《神龙》的续集呢，换《黑白》第二部，还是要和水打交道。  
和《神龙》不同，《黑白》不需要一直泡在水里，但是角色属性变很大，《黑白》里M的角色超级能打，而且就和名侦探柯南一样，到哪儿，哪儿就有案子和麻烦跟着他。  
所以这场戏其实是夜戏加雨戏加打戏。  
M在瓢泼的大雨中和人撕打，衣服变重了会影响动作的准确性，水冲进眼睛根本看不清周遭的环境，一拳出去，身体被带动，滑溜溜的地面又牵制了脚步的动作。  
好不容易打完一条，发现掉妆了，补了妆还要重打。M看着边上虽然同样淋着雨但是不用打的林，连羡慕的力气都没了。  
林这次的角色是个高智商反社会人格天才，打架的能力，大约是不需要的，也确实没啥必要，因为有M的角色这个超级能打王帮忙扛着。  
等M终于把今晚的打戏全部拍完，走到自己座位边上一屁股做下去就不想动了。坐他边上的林已经裹上了羽绒服，他把M那件披在他背上，一边还拍着M叫他。M睁开眼睛，看见林手里拿着自己的手机——他调到了自拍模式，冲着M摆出在这凉飕飕的夜里看来让人心里暖呼呼的笑容：“我们来拍个合影吧。”  
M笑着摇头：“你精神还真好。”  
林用镜头把两人的脸都框进去，手伸长，自己往M那边靠了靠说：“我就等着你拍完拍这个——”他找准位置，手指在屏幕上按了一下，手机对焦，轻微的嘀嘀声后咔嚓一声，两人的表情被收了进去，林很欣喜地收回手机拿起来仔细检视着这张合影。  
M记起上次一起拍《神龙》的时候，林没怎么找过自己拍这样的合影。大概是那时刚认识不太熟，不，也不能这么说，事实上他们很快熟络起来，林自然而然地跟着M，就连所有的晚饭都是等着M一起解决。  
也许是那时没想起来，又或者，只是单纯的不太好意思。  
现在是两人合作的第二部影片了，在电影里的角色虽然和上一部个性迥异，但奇妙的都是好搭档，他们之间的默契很多时候都不需要语言，林还是会跟着M，等着他宣布每一天的晚饭，但是他有时也会做做主导，拿出手机对M说，我们来合影吧。  
他的手机里有好多张两人拍完艰苦戏份后的合影了。所谓同甘苦共患难，林不知不觉把他们的共患难都给记录下来了，不过从照片上实在难以看出他们经历了多少艰辛，因为每张照片上的林都是笑着的。  
*  
收工回去后M泡了个热水澡，被摧残了一晚上的身心都得到了极大的舒缓。他洗完澡照镜子的时候，突然发现自己的右边嘴角红红的。  
起初他以为是妆没擦干净，用力搓了一下，疼。看来是拍戏的时候真的被揍到了，难怪后来都没有再来补妆……  
M需要冰块，林会在自己的冰箱里做很多。他去敲林的门，林打开门的时候满脸惊喜：“咦，怎么你过来了？”  
M指了指自己的嘴角：“真的肿了。”  
林凑近了看，皱起眉头，好像自己的嘴角也肿了似的，他伸出手想要碰，在碰到之前问M：“疼吗？”  
“有一点，”M点头犹豫了一下，还是拉着林的手轻轻触到自己的脸，“不要揉哦，不然会更肿的。你有冰块吗？”  
林立刻去冰箱里翻了冰块出来，找了块毛巾包住，细致按在M的嘴角。虽说不是什么大伤，但伤在脸上，这对演员来说太麻烦了，马虎不得，必须严肃认真地对待。  
按了一会儿林就问M：“冷不冷啊？”  
M摇摇头说没事，林还是隔两分钟就问他一次，一边松开按在他脸上的冰块，最后M被他问得受不了了，拉着林的手说：“真的不冷，要不要你检查一下？”  
林点头说：“哦。”  
然后他就凑到M的脸边上，伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下。  
M倒抽一口冷气，林的动作实在太突然了，他都没来得及做出更大的反应。林舔完了他的嘴角，坐直身体说：“你的脸都冰冰的。”  
M看着林说不出话，好像舌头都被冰块冻住了似的，过了会儿才变得灵活了起来，他说：“你……不用手吗？”  
林咬了咬自己的下唇，又凑近了一点对M说：“因，因为，口水可以消毒啊，我帮你舔舔……伤就好了。”  
M缓慢地摇着头：“我……觉得……这个道理不是这么讲的……”  
林一狠心，又靠了过去，舌尖舔在M的嘴角，轻轻覆盖了受伤的部位，然后偷偷往他的嘴唇滑了过去，舌尖刚一接触，嘴唇就贴紧，没有做更多的动作，就只是四唇相接，使了一点力气压住，M的嘴唇冰凉，他感觉到林的嘴唇涌来源源不断的热量，那热量甚至染到了他的脸上。  
M闭上了眼睛感受林的小心翼翼，尽量不碰触他受伤的位置，可又要试着张嘴将他的嘴唇都含住慢慢地吮吻，M听见湿漉漉的声音，林的刘海蹭在他的额头上，又痒又酥，M伸出手稳住了林动来动去的脑袋，让他可以更好地吻过林的嘴唇。  
他们结束了这个吻，林看着M的眼神都有点湿润，M对着林摇头：“不可以了哦，不然就不是嘴角肿，嘴唇都要肿了。”  
林举起手里的冰块：“我冰箱里还有很多。”


End file.
